Su espíritu de hierro
by B Ackerman
Summary: AU BeruAni. Todo lo que él le brindaba, le sabía a verdadero sentimiento. Todo lo que ella trasmitía, era fortaleza. Todo lo que él le hacía ver; con cada gesto, caricias y palabras, le decían cuánto de equivocada había estado una vida acerca de su concepto sobre el "amor incondicional". Todo lo que ella dejaba ver, eran sentimientos puros, y una voluntad tan férrea.
1. De hielo quemante

Si estás muerto o si aún vives

No me importa, no me importa

Tan sólo márchate y deja todo esto atrás

Porque juro

Que no me importa.

Intento hacerte ver mi perspectiva, siempre intento guardar la compostura

Pero tus ojos ven a través de mí

Eso es todo lo que hacen.

 **I Don't Care - Apocalyptica.**

* * *

Los personajes que aquí aparecen son obra de Hajime Isayama.

* * *

De hielo quemante.

* * *

Sabía que tenía que esforzarse en esa carrera para conseguir un buen trabajo en alguna empresa. Más que una necesidad, era un mero propósito que había querido cumplir desde que tenía diez años cuando tomaba las libretas de los gastos de la casa y jugaba con la calculadora y los billetitos de juguetes a ser contador. Era una carrera muy tediosa, lo sabía, y quizá más que tediosa resultaba acaparadora en todos los sentidos, puesto que la mente tenía que estar ahí, al cien por cien.

Se le daban bien los datos numéricos, incluso se podría llamar conocedor de la cultura general―aunque, siendo modesto como era, no lo diría nunca frente a otra persona―; de la informática, y también podía defenderse con un poco del área administrativa. Sabía que aún le faltaba aprender incluso más, forjar aquello que ya traía y, en el transcurso del tiempo que aún le quedaba en la universidad, reforzar sus conocimientos para quedarse con ellos de por vida. Hasta que pudiera ejercerlos en un buen trabajo, como era su objetivo.

Así que era esa carrera la que ahora quería concretar para cumplir el deseo que anhelaba desde niño: ser contador público de una empresa.

La universidad había sido dura en su primer semestre, como ya había adivinado desde incluso antes del comienzo, las levantadas madrugadoras para terminar las tareas que en la tarde no había podido completar, los interminables proyectos, y, por sobre todo, la nula experiencia como novato en el ámbito universitario le habían machacado la cabeza, el cuerpo entero, las ganas y la poca vida social que había logrado forjar con dos que tres compañeros; porque puestos a decidir, la universidad estaba primero que las escasas salidas a tomar algo a las que Reiner, Eren o Armin lo invitaban, cosa no demasiado frecuente, porque aquellos tres también tenían la cabeza bien puesta en los estudios. Y las escasas veces que salían, era para tomar un café, o peor aún, sólo reunirse en casa de uno de ellos para estudiar.

Ellos habían sido los únicos que siempre habían estado con él a pesar del carácter aburrido que le pintaban los que no coincidían en su entorno, y a pesar de eso, nunca había sido blanco de burlas hacia su persona. Nunca había temido serlo, porque desde el momento en el que pisó la universidad por primera vez, supo que tenía que esforzarse sin dudar ni un segundo y obtener su título de contador empresarial. Conseguir aquello que llevaba en mente desde su examen de ingreso. Sin embargo, algo que necesitaba un aspirante a la contabilidad, eran, entre tantas cosas menos numéricas, ser efectivamente abierto en temas de análisis y síntesis, en trabajos de equipos para opinar acerca de temas en concreto; se necesitaba ser una persona segura de sí misma y con iniciativa.

En resumen: una persona con dotada capacidad de sociabilidad y voz de mando.

Así que, teniendo en mente que todo aquello venía en el mismo paquete, se había visto en la tarea de solventar una cosa con otra; tratar de hacerse ver a la par que seguir llenándose del conocimiento. Sabía que todo eso lo iba a machacar completo, pero confiaba en que el resultado sería favorecedor, en todos los sentidos, porque si lograba completarse como Licenciado en Contabilidad, estaba seguro de conseguir un muy buen trabajo y cumplir aquel sueño con el que había llegado: sí, dos pájaros de un sólo tiro.

Después, cuando su tercer semestre se hizo presente y la rutina comenzó a hacérsele apaciguadora y monótona, prácticamente comenzando a acostumbrase a lo cotidiano mas no a la universidad en sí, ella apareció.

Más bien no había aparecido recién en la misma universidad, sino ella había estado desde el primer momento en su misma carrera―suponía―, tal vez oculta o muy a detrás del aula como para pasar desapercibida. Era curioso, porque siempre había pensado que era él el que era un cero a la izquierda a lado de los demás, más sin embargo ella siempre había estado ahí, pero en aquella ocasión fue la primera vez en verla de frente y escucharla hablar.

―Sobre lo del proyecto…

Le había dicho la primera vez que había aparecido frente a su asiento después de que el profesor les asignara un proyecto junto a él y a Historia. La vio parada frente a él con una expresión no muy afable, corriéndose el fleco que enseguida volvió a su lugar, permitiéndose mostrarle los ojos tan poderosos que llevaba a cuestas; era tan pálida y su color de cabello tan rubio la hacían ver transparente cuando el sol que se coló por la ventana dio de lleno con ella. Era, también, muy bajita. Parecía una chica muy frágil.

―Sí ¿qué pasa? ―le contestó él mirando fijamente cómo escondía sus manos blancas en los bolsillos de aquel pantalón deportivo que tan bombacho le quedaba a su pequeña constitución.

―Yo haré mi parte sola. Trabajo y no tengo mucho tiempo libre para reunirnos―escuchó que le decía con voz firme pero baja, no tanto como un susurro, pero sí como para prestarle demasiada atención para no perderle el hilo de los diálogos que entablaban su boca pequeña y rosada al natural.

Y sin esperar una respuesta negativa o positiva de parte de los demás integrantes, ella caminó, estoica, a su asiento justo a detrás en las ultimas sillas, más concretamente en la penúltima antes de la pared. Se aplastó ahí y enterró la cara en sus apuntes sin prestar atención a nada de lo que se suscitaba a su alrededor. Ella ni siquiera llevaba puesta ropa oscura como para pasar desapercibida con la sombra que se dibujaba en los últimos asientos, iba de azul y blanco. O tal vez fuera que era esa la primera vez que llevaba vestimenta clara, tanto como para resaltarle aún más aquellos pares de ojos tan azulinos.

Él no lo sabía, más sin embargo quedaba tiempo para compensar el que había estado tan perdido como para no notar su blanquecina y rubia presencia.

* * *

Bebió de la pajilla con lentitud, sus minutos de descanso casi terminaban, y sus ojos aún seguían fijos en la personificación del estoicismo y la aburrición; porque sí, era eso lo que sus miradas, su elocuencia y su forma de caminar decían; no obstante, cuando la veía platicar con aquella muchacha de dos coletas azabaches que diariamente aparecía con golpes en la cara, Annie parecía revivir y alzar la mirada de la oscuridad que su flequillo amarillo creaba.

Cuando la de cabello negro llegaba y tiraba de su brazo para alejarla de los compañeros que la querían engullir en la tormentosa clandestinidad, esforzándose por llevársela aún con los problemas que deberían conllevar los golpes en su cara, Annie levantaba el rostro y caminaba siguiendo a la otra.

Siguiendo los pasos que parecían sacarla de un abismo tan desconocido para él.

―No deberías, Bertholdt―él alzó la mirada y se encontró con la perspicaz de Reiner observándolo, sentado justo del otro lado de la mesilla.

―Qué cosa―intentó que el rubor que sintió en la cara producto de ser descubierto pasara desapercibido despistándose buscando algo desconocido dentro de su mochila―. No sé de qué hablas, Reiner. Tengo clases, debo irme, nos vemos al rato ―cuando alargó un paso para irse, la mano fuerte de su amigo rubio le tomo el brazo con una firmeza que suplantaba la fuerza que sabía no utilizaba porque no estaba enojado por seguir a Annie, sino preocupado por lo que aquello podía significar.

¿Y _qué_ podía significar?

― Annie es linda, lo sé: bajita, rubia y de ojos azules, pero ¿Sabes de ella? ¿el porqué de juntarse con chicas golpeadas y chicos que quieren ir por el mal camino? ―quiso zafarse porque las preguntas, más que incomodarle, le hacían plantearse en su mente cuestiones que él no quería que fueran verdad, más aún porque todavía no la conocía lo suficiente como para señalar cosas desconocidas―. Ella no es como tú, y sabes muy bien que, si la sigues, ahora o cuando sea, seguirás la putrefacción de su vida. ¿No querías ser contador?

No entendió sus palabras, ni tampoco se sintió molesto por la serenidad con la que las decía a pesar de todo lo que conllevaban, porque Reiner siempre había sido así; cuidando su timidez de todo lo que fuera peligroso. Sin embargo, ahora era Annie la que se había aparecido frente a él de manera misteriosa y sin planeación, no teniendo dobles intenciones de aprovecharse de su incapacidad ante la palabra "NO".

¿Por qué ella seguía con pies de plomo a alguien que parecía no pasarla demasiado bien?

¿Por qué la de pelo negro jalaba con tanta vehemencia a Annie y la alejaba de lo que pudiera hacerle daño?

¿Qué sufrían ambas?

¿Qué tenía Annie?

Si ella era capaz de seguir a alguien con problemas, tal vez entonces se sintiera mejor con alguien estable y que le animara la vida. Él siempre se había preocupado por el bienestar de sus amigos y familiares, amable ante todo como bien le habían inculcado, pero nunca antes lo había hecho con alguien que no formara parte del círculo monótono que siempre había transitado. Y es que Annie era la primera persona en hacerlo, ella era, tal vez, el ¿ _amor?_ a primera vista que por primera vez sentía.

* * *

Tocaré de nuevo―le dijo Historia a su lado y volvió a golpear la puerta de la casa de Annie sin obtener respuesta―Creo que no fue una buena idea venir, tal vez no esté―le dijo nuevamente sonriendo de manera nerviosa, intentando destensar la tensión que estar frente a la puerta de los Leonhardt causaba. ―…tal vez está enferma y por eso no fue a la universidad.

―Hay ruido dentro. Además, tenemos que tener el proyecto listo… y sin Annie no podemos.

―Ella dijo que trabajaba por las tardes, tal vez de verdad no tiene tiempo.

Él se talló las manos en los pantalones para quitarse la sudoración que sólo en momentos cruciales lo atacaba, se tomó la camisa y la agitó con la intención de ventilarse un poco el cuerpo, si Annie lo veía sudoroso y apestoso, todo se iría al caño sin haber podido entablar una conversación amena y que abriera las posibilidades que tanto anhelaba. Y si todo iba bien en esa reunión, tal vez incluso la invitara a salir.

Desde la primera vez que la había notado de manera abierta, había pasado una semana. En esos días había logrado avanzar un poco del proyecto en la universidad, algunas veces Annie los acompañaba, pero en otras simplemente alegaba tener otras cosas que hacer; pero eso sí, ella siempre había mostrado los avances que por sí sola hacía. Sin embargo, en otros ámbitos más personales, podría decir que con su labor de hacerse notar para que ella lo mirara, era un completo fracaso. ¡si se daba la oportunidad, ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra!, e Historia, por lo menos, había logrado que Annie entablara un mínimo de conexión con el equipo que eran ellos tres.

En ese pequeño espacio de tiempo, había podido darse cuenta cuán inteligente era Annie, cómo de observadora y estrictamente plantada estaba en lo que debía hacer: en sus deberes como alumna, y al parecer como persona, porque jamás la había visto socializar con alguien que no fuera aquella muchacha de coletas.

Tal vez era de aquellas personas que tenían bien planteado en la mente todo lo que debían hacer, casi como una mismísima programación. Si resultaba ser de ese modo, podría deducir que sería algo difícil hacerle una invitación como amigos fuera de la universidad… por no decir imposible.

 _Concéntrate, concéntrate._ Escuchó pasos del otro lado y se preparó mentalmente para retenerle la mirada penetrante a Annie. _Sólo tienes que invitarla a tomar un café o algo, un pastel o a comer una pizza._ Sin embargo,se golpeó la frente deduciendo lo malo de su planteamiento: si ella practicaba artes marciales como decían, tal vez la grasa de la pizza o el pastel no eran parte de su alimentación. _¡Al gimnasio, sí, al gimnasio! Así tal vez ella pueda…_

Se aliñó correctamente cuando la puerta se entreabrió y dejó ver a Annie con la melena suelta y los hombros descubiertos; mirándolos no enojada, sino sorprendida. Ensanchando esos ojos tan claros como el mar que aún no había visitado.

―H-Hola, Annie. ―le saludó secundado por la mujercita a su lado, él sudoroso, Historia nerviosa.

―Chicos…― les susurró Annie con los ojos abiertos de par en par, mirando hacia detrás repetidas veces―... ¿qué hacen aquí?

Ambos se tomaron el tiempo necesario para responder, tal vez de verdad no había sido un buen momento por la manera en la que Annie parecía nerviosa como nunca antes la habían visto.

―El proyecto, tenemos que continuarlo―le dijo él, mostrándole la mochila que llevaba en su hombro, ahí donde guardaba lo necesario para continuar con el proyecto a mitad―. No te avisamos que veníamos porque no tenemos tu…

Y sin esperar algo más, ella cerró su puerta dejándolos en la acera y con las palabras en la boca, inclusive conteniendo el respingo de sorpresa ante la acción.

Bertholdt contó, con toda lentitud, seis minutos desde que ella cerró la puerta y los dejó en la banqueta, hasta que abrió y dejó salir de su casa a un hombre de mediana edad y con porte hinchado poniéndose una gorra y abotonándose los gemelos de la camisa de mangas que llevaba. Pasó serio, sin mirar a los lados ni a ninguno de los dos, únicamente despidiéndose de Annie con un _nos vemos luego_ muy pretensioso mientras la miraba de reojo con aquellos ojos verdes remarcados por ligerillas arugas.

Bertholdt se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar, y cuando pasó de largo sin saludar, miró a Annie frente a él amarrándose el cabello blondo que pocas veces le había visto suelto, ¡ni siquiera había podido mirar hasta dónde le llegaba! Ella llevaba la sudadera puesta aun cuando el sol y el bochorno de la tarde estaban en su punto, se veía agitada y su rostro denotaba la inquietud que hasta ese momento no le había visto.

―Entren―les dijo a ambos, con voz seca.

Historia fue la primera, luego él la siguió ahí en donde Annie ya había acomodado una mesa y sillas para trabajar. Él le echó un vistazo, mirándola de reojo con disimulo para no causarle incomodidad. Sin embargo, la convicción con la que había llegado para invitarla a salir a tomar algo, se fue a la basura cuando le dirigió la mirada más penetrante que jamás había visto.

Bajó la mirada con sonrojo y tomó la silla que ella le ofrecía.

No se atrevió a mirar más allá, sólo se aplastó en la silla y esperó a que ella se sentara junto a ellos, cosa que le tomó un tiempo cuando, el que supuso su padre por la melena rubia que se cargaba, entró por la puerta y llamó a Annie hacia la cocina y la retuvo ahí por varios minutos. Y para cuando ella salió, seguida por el hombre, este le apretó el hombro en un gesto paternal y le dijo que estaría en la habitación, que les ofreciera a los invitados un refresco y las galletas que quedaban en la alacena; luego, sin decir más, entró en el cuarto para ya no salir, supuso.

Bertholdt, en primera instancia, pensó que aquel primer hombre de cabello negro y ojos verdes que había salido era su padre, luego se dio cuenta de que no era así, cuando vio al otro hombre rubio y bajito entrar por la puerta. Porque eran iguales. Pareciese como si aquel aire misterioso y frío fuese una extensión más de la genética Leonhardt, por supuesto que no lo podría asegurar ya que no conocía a alguien más de esa familia, pero tal vez lo podría deducir teniendo como base a esos dos personajes; el de la habitación, y a la que tenía frente a él.

―Tú y tu padre son iguales, digo, en apariencia―le dijo, intentando entablar una conversación nimia que le ayudara a comenzar otra más profunda, sin embargo, cuando se atrevió a mirarla a la cara, lo que se esperaba era más indiferencia y frialdad, incluso esperaba ser ignorado deliberadamente. Lo que si no se esperaba, era la mirada de Leonhardt clavada en la suya.

Teniéndola así, de cerca, inclusive podría ponerse a estudiarla mejor, claro, dejando de lado el peligro que podría significar aquella mirada: parecía como si aquellos dos ojos que acaparaban con rapidez todo lo que a su alrededor ocurría, desprendiera fuego ardiente, como si fuera hielo ardiente que quemaba todo a su paso. Como si fuesen pedazos de hielos que quemaban cuando los sostenían por demasiado tiempo, y a la vez, como si contuviesen el fulgor de aquel fuego que te intenta lamer con su vapor avasallador.

Aquellos ojos azules refulgían tanto, que parecían capaces de provocar dos tipos de reacciones al mismo tiempo, algo así como pavor y cariño.

Parecían contener tantas cosas; si los observaba demasiado, podría decir que había oscuridad, si los veía de reojo, podía decir que ahí había algo siniestro y, en algunas otras ocasiones, más bien en la mayoría de las ocasiones, podía decir que era demasiado imprescindible buscarle la lógica a aquellos dos órganos, porque tal vez sólo eran la viva representación de lo genuino.

―Supongo que debo tomarlo como un cumplido, ¿no es así? ―le preguntó ella… y no pudo hacer nada sino tartamudear una bendita respuesta.

―B-Bueno, si tú quieres, sí…―no supo qué más decir. Solamente se limitó a beber del vaso para disimular.

Ella ya nada dijo, sólo se levantó para prender el ventilador de techo, deshaciéndose de la conversación. Sin embargo, cuando dejó el vaso de lado y miró a Historia, vio cómo esta levantaba el pulgar y le decía, entre murmullos, que lo había hecho bien.

Porque sí, había sido su primera conversación cara a cara, tan sólo de dos oraciones, pero conversación, al fin y al cabo.

Bertholdt no era un chico muy _nerd_ , pero podría jurar que, inclusive, le habían entrado unas ganas tremendas de escribir aquella primera conversación en algún tipo de diario que jamás había pensado tener―y que no tendría―, pero no importaba, un paso era un paso, después de todo ¿cómo lograban las gotas de agua hacer figuras con las rocas?

* * *

 **Nota de Autora:** pues bien, aquí estamos de nuevo, ¡salvo! Que esta vez no traje un oneshot como realmente acostumbro. Si bien los oneshot son lo mío, ya que me encanta redactar y los diálogos no se me dan muy bien, me dije que ya era hora de salir de mi zona de confort, ¡y qué mejor que con un BeruAni!

Son mi OTP, y me ha encantado escribir de ellos, como siempre. Sólo que ahora esto será un fic, de no más de cuatro capítulos. Simplemente esta idea me surgió como un Oneshot, y de hecho ya lo tenía casi completado, pero de nueva cuenta me dije que sería mejor si lo hacía uno de varios capítulos, ya que me daría más espacio para meterme y explicar mejor la historia. Obviamente como esto es el primer cap, aún no hay nada de nada, pero irá avanzando, ya lo verán XD.

Solamente queda agradecer ¡infinitamente! si leyeron, y espero que hayan disfrutado como yo escribirlo, de antemano disculpas si está un poco flojo, pero la verdad no tenía idea de donde terminarlo xD.

¡MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE DEJARON REVIEWS EN EL ONESHOT BERUANI!


	2. Tan perseverante como masoquista

**Tan perseverante como masoquista.**

* * *

Mina era muy sociable. Su aura amable y humilde―casi comparada a la de Historia―, la hacían tan acoplable en cualquier lugar y con cualquiera.

La había conocido en sus años de secundaria durante el receso de almuerzo, la primera vez se habían sentado juntas, pero las conversaciones no se dieron. Para la segunda ocasión Mina le había invitado de las frituras que había comprado de camino a la escuela. Y para la tercera, ambas se habían presentado; con ella llevando la delantera en la plática.

Conocía todo de ella, porque el tiempo que siempre pasaban juntas así lo había decidido; desde los hermanos que no le dejaban un hueco de espacio y que siempre se desquitaban con ella, hasta cuál era uno de sus más anhelados sueños después de terminar su carrera. Cuando pequeñas, ellas solas se la habían apañado en medio de las penurias que algunas acciones habían dado origen: un par de hermanos golpeadores, y un padre que la había orillado a situaciones complicadas. Ambas buscándose para mitigar aquel agujero negro en medio del pecho. Annie podría asegurar, teniendo todo aquello en cuenta junto con el tiempo que llevaban conociéndose, que era la única persona con la que más había socializado la mitad de su vida, muy aparte de su padre. También que era una de las personas que la había ayudado cuando se necesitaba; le había enseñado a practicar yoga, ella le había ayudado a recortar su cabello y la había invitado a su casa cuando de pequeña quería huir de su padre.

Ella la admiraba, admiraba como Mina no había cambiado, como seguía conservando su amabilidad, y aquel deseo implícito por escapar y ver cumplido su sueño de ser una estilista profesional. Como era la viva imagen de la perseverancia ante las malas rachas siempre acompañada de su rostro amable; sí, la conocía lo suficiente como para saber qué pretendía cuando se acercó a ella seguida de Reiner y Bertholdt… aunque la verdad no se necesitaba conocer mucho para entender. Fue en ese momento en donde odió la obviedad de Bertholdt sobre sus… sentimientos.

― ¿Adivina quién toma el descanso con nosotros? ―le preguntó Mina con la usual careta, pero la ignoró, perdiéndose nuevamente en el panqué que quería mitigar su hambre.

No alzó la mirada inclusive cuando Bertholdt y su compañero rubio se sentaron a un lado suyo.

A ellos los conocía desde el inicio de la universidad, jamás los había frecuentado, tampoco habían cruzado más de diez palabras; quizá Bertholdt sería una excepción, porque Reiner parecía ser uno de esos tipos que parecían soltar, nada más abrir la boca, una de esas bromas molestas y sin chiste acompañadas de una sonrisa tan ancha como su mandíbula cuadrada. La primera vez que Reiner le había dirigido una palabra únicamente había sido para burlarse de su estatura en medio de los compañeros que practicaban en las canchas.

Lo había hecho volar por los aires, pero no contó con que, aún más allá de bromista, Braun fuera de aquellos tipos que olvidan todo un día después. Pues en poco tiempo, ya la miraba de lado y sonreía con impertinencia, aunque nunca había entendido si lo hacía como una burla, o de verdad fuese algo genuino.

Sí, de todos modos, le caía mal a tal punto de repudiarlo.

Ya por otro lado, estaba Bertholdt―muy diferente a Reiner―; era su compañero de proyecto, así como compañero de la misma carrera que seguían, e igualmente lo había conocido en sus primeros días, salvo que él siempre se había mantenido a raya muchísimo más de lo que Reiner había hecho con su impertinente presencia sobre ella. Él parecía un chico tan pacífico como sólo Armin suscitaba; a veces su presencia solía pasar desapercibida para los demás, y eso sólo podía demostrar cuánta era la timidez que llevaba a cuestas en cualquier lugar.

Annie sabía que los rumores corrían, a veces incluso tan rápido como para poder detenerlos antes de que detonaran; por eso, cuando vio y comprendió lo que Mina llevaba en mente como para invitar a tomar el descanso a Bertholdt y Braun, supo cuánto podría ser de observadora como para darse cuenta de muchas cosas, entre ellas, lo que había temido desde hacía unos cuentos días: la fijación de la que se había dado cuenta que Bertholdt le tenía.

―Eh, Annie―Reiner se sentó a un lado suyo después de saludarla, sonriéndole con la amabilidad que sólo podía opacar la sarcástica. Su cuerpo corpulento amenazó con ocultar la presencia del que después la saludó, sin cambiar un ápice su rostro lleno de timidez.

―Buenos días, Annie―los ojos color olivo que se cargaba junto con la sonrisa tan retraída que su rostro originaba, le instaron a quitar la vista una vez más.

Bertholdt le causaba cosas tan inconexas de lo que seguramente él quería hacerle ver. Sus expresiones no solían decirle nada más que una humildad que tenía demasiado tiempo no veía en nadie más, tal vez sólo exceptuando a Mina.

Bien sabía que hacer planes a futuro era algo tonto, y mucho más teniendo en cuenta lo que se planteaba en ese mismo momento, hacer ese tipo de planes era como divagar en un futuro fantasioso que sólo era dibujado por la misma mente y que, llegado el momento en el que debería uno moverse para lograr lo soñado, era como que las expectativas caían en picado desde un décimo piso haciéndose pedazos por no ser lo esperado. Sin embargo, muy al contrario de los planes a futuro, desde su perspectiva, estaban las suposiciones, aquellas incluso más coherentes que lo primero; porque la hipótesis daba para mucho y eran de antemano meras conjeturas, inclusive cuando dejaras de suponer podrías decir ¡Ah, sí, yo sólo suponía!, y los pensamientos de un futuro dejarían de tener un valor si llegaban a ser incoherentes o de cero posibilidades. Así que, teniendo en cuenta, decidió suponer solamente.

¿Qué podría esperarle a Bertholdt a su… lado? Si en algún momento llegaba a corresponder aquellos sentimientos que él parecía tener, ¿qué podría haber en esa relación si ni ella misma tenía muy en claro cuál sería su futuro?

Eran cuestiones tan inexactas que incluso daban pavor de pensarlas, de aquellos temas que llegaban a dar escalofríos cuando se pensaban demasiado tiempo, no porque Bertholdt estuviese involucrado en aquellos asuntos, sino porque era tan raro suponer una relación a futuro cuando ni siquiera estaba segura de corresponder en algún momento, cosa a lo mejor cero probable por distintas cosas.

Muy a pesar de que Bertholdt parecía un buen tipo; calmo y pacífico en cualquier lugar, no estaba segura de corresponder siquiera algún sentimiento que no fuera el del compañerismo que tenían en los estudios, aunque la verdad fuera que ni tan siquiera habían mantenido una relación de hermandad en las aulas de clases. Si él parecía ser una persona de esas que sólo se limitaban a mirar y hablar, sin impertinencias, tal vez algún día podrían frecuentar una amistad como la que se había hecho con Mina.

Sólo tal vez, porque ella jamás se había planteado una fraternidad con nadie que no conociera lo suficiente. Quizá únicamente la pequeñísima relación que se había ligado con Eren podría pasar como mero compañerismo; hasta cierto punto podría considerarse ella misma su mentora, pero ¿una amistad con Bertholdt?

Prácticamente imposible; ella no tenía manera de relacionarse con nadie fuera de la zona de confort que su padre y Mina conformaban.

―Buen día―su clase comenzaba en tres minutos, así que no vio mejor oportunidad que huir de los tres levantándose de la mesilla.

Su día comenzaba con una de las peores clases, y avanzaría con pesadez sobre el medio día. Afortunadamente esa tarde su padre no llegaría temprano a casa, puesto que era uno de aquellos días en donde se perdía en las lejanías del alcohol y tenía la oportunidad de entrenarse sola y no con la incomodidad de su padre gritándole para que golpeara más fuerte; entrenar sola no era como había comenzado, puesto que todo lo que sabía se lo debía a su padre, pero sí una de las maneras en las que se había acostumbrado.

Los entrenamientos después de clases eran una compresa tibia para mitigar el estrés; pero no siempre era así, ya que cuando a su padre no le tocaban sus días de alcohol, tenía que estar en casa para hacer la cena, o si ya estaba hecha sólo calentarla, pero siempre ahí. Jamás se había acostumbrado a estar sola en casa, tampoco a tener sólo a su padre; a lo único que se había acostumbrado era a prepararse sola, únicamente rodeada de los costales de box, los rines o las gradas de aquel espacio de entrenamientos en la ciudad. Aquel lugar que parecía tan sagrado cuando se ponía a pensarlo bien. Algunas veces sí había llegado a extrañar el bosque en el que había aprendido todo lo que sabía, muy lejos ya, en aquel pequeño pueblo tan apartado de la ciudad en donde había nacido.

Ahí había sido plena, porque únicamente había estado rodeada de sus padres, del bosque y de los entrenamientos. Para cuando había cumplido los seis años sus padres la habían metido a una primaria de su pueblo natal; y la había terminado exitosamente, sólo cuando tocaba entrar en su secundaria tuvieron que emigrar hacia el centro de la ciudad porque su padre había dejado su trabajo como instructor de una rama de la milicia: había perdido un año en medio del ajetreo del hospedaje y los papeles que tenían que arreglar, pero había entrado en el curso siguiente, en donde había conocido a Mina. Desde ese momento había logrado acoplarse a la ciudad y a los horarios junto con los vaivenes más atareados de todos los días mientras iba a la escuela y su padre trabajaba en un dojo.

Así que, más pronto que tarde, se había acostumbrado a convivir sólo con lo que había tenido a su alrededor, su comodidad se había reducido a las únicas dos personas con las que se había liado; una desde nacimiento―su padre―, y la otra con el paso del tiempo―Mina―. Por eso, cuando Bertholdt había tenido la iniciativa de hacerla voltear al llamarla por su nombre una vez más en medio de la plaza, sus ojos no hicieron más que abrirse con una sorpresa que había intentado disimular, pero que sabía que no había logrado esconder por como él la había mirado, ¿acaso, debajo de aquella careta de tímido, había algo de perseverante? Tenía que ser, porque o había sido influido por Reiner para que la alcanzara, o de verdad le había nacido.

Annie sabía que más allá de todo aquello, nada era personal. No era personal limitarse a un par de personas, tampoco a encerrarse en ese círculo vicioso de monotonía para no convivir con los demás. Simplemente se trataba de uno de aquellos hobbies a los que algunas personas se limitaban por mera redundancia; así como a Mina le había pasado con los deseos en mente por convertirse en una estilista profesional, o como a su padre en las enseñanzas sobre artes marciales; y bueno, puestos a pensar bien, había sido su mismo padre el que, demasiadas veces, le había dicho cuánto de ganancia tenía el enfrascarse en relaciones fraternales, cuánto de tiempo desperdiciado que bien podía ser utilizado para mejores cosas o cómo de innecesario al tener en cuenta que nadie comprendía mejor que uno mismo, o que el que siempre había estado a su lado.

De verdad que algunas veces su padre le había metido de tanto que sus ideales y los de él habían chocado demasiadas veces dentro de su cabeza, enfrascándose en una batalla por la supremacía de quién tenía la razón, o al menos los argumentos más favorables; porque con el paso de los años, Annie se había dado cuenta de que bien podía ponerle un alto a aquello que su padre siempre le había dictado, o que podía tomarlo como algo absoluto dentro de su día a día, como lecciones bien aprendidas de algo que se sigue sólo por ser ordenado por un padre.

Aquellas lecciones sólo decían que uno vivía por sí mismo, nunca a costa. Aquellas lecciones llegaban a ser ciertas, pero jamás las había comprobado del todas salvo como que, su padre y ella, habían logrado apañárselas siendo sólo dos; pero jamás había probado que se podía lidiar sin tener algún contacto con alguien más que no fuese a los que ya conocía, jamás lo había comprobado, así que todavía podía burlarse de las enseñanzas absurdas con las que su padre la había "adiestrado". Enseñanzas a medias que tal vez sólo eran dictadas para un bien propio, de él o de ella.

Enseñanzas a medias, hipotéticas. Rompibles.

―Qué hay, Bertholdt.

No lo miró, pero supo que seguía a un lado de ella porque carraspeó para responder, tan formal como de por sí parecía.

―Pues, yo sólo iba a mi clase, ¿y tú?

―Igual que tú.

―Ah, je.

Si aquellas enseñanzas eran tan hipotéticas como que había vida en Marte, podía darle vuelo para ver cómo de absurdas resultaban… o verdaderas. No se trataba de romper las "reglas", tampoco de poner como conejillo de indias a Bertholdt, solamente quería ver cuánto de verdad tenía su padre, si es que la tenía.

Observó a Bertholdt a su lado, caminando y transmitiendo la pasividad que su sólo rostro dejaba ver; tan callado como muchas veces le había visto, reservado a tal punto de pasar desapercibido algunas veces. Era un chico de aquellos que se centraban, que inclusive parecían entregar todo cuando se disponían a algún hecho; Bertholdt era el único chico que conocía que jamás había intentado entrar en su espacio sin antes haber pedido un permiso implícito, sus ojos calmos eran los que se lo pedían, su sonrisa temblorosa y quebradiza le hacían ver cuánta calma contenía todo él. Toda esa calma que era necesaria en algunas ocasiones.

Sus expresiones dejaban a la imaginación la felicidad que en el residía, a veces incluso inexpresivo.

Ahora que se ponía a divagar en él podría ponerse a pensar con mucha más claridad ¿qué quería él con alguien como ella? Qué quería con alguien que jamás había mostrado algo hacia él, incluso que jamás había cruzado palabras hasta apenas unas semanas atrás.

A veces solían ser tan masoquistas, y ella misma podía incluirse ahí.

Había obtenido su mayoría de edad ya hacía casi dos años, y sin embargo jamás se había atrevido a dejar al padre que la había orillado a distintas situaciones; porque no podía dejar a aquel con el que había crecido. Así que supuso que todos tenían ese masoquismo dentro de sí, así como Bertholdt parecía tenerlo por cómo la seguía inclusive con la mirada aun sabiendo que ese afecto no era correspondido. De nueva cuenta, ¿Qué le esperaba a Bertholdt teniéndola a su lado? Nada más que aquella incomodidad que se siente cuando algo no va bien. Aquella distancia que se siente cuando las cosas no compaginan y cada quien tiene dificultades con las que luchar.

No había una oportunidad a largo plazo, lo sabía… sólo tal vez un nimio camino que se abría en su mente siendo una consecuente de todo lo que se había planteado con respecto a las enseñanzas de su padre.

Un pequeñísimo camino que su subconsciente aceptó con un sí.

Annie, ¿te gustaría beber algo fuera de la universidad?

Tal vez debería haber dicho que no cuando aún no se plantaba algo sólido, no sólo por no saber cómo las cosas terminarían, sino por él. Porque las cosas no eran tan fáciles como se suponían. Ella no tenía oportunidad con nadie.

Sí, había contestado.

* * *

La había invitado a la cafetería que quedaba a dos cuadras de la universidad; habían caminado puesto que el coche que a Bertholdt le facilitaban sus padres estaba en el taller mecánico, y debido a esto, había mirado de reojo en todo el camino como la pena lo había dominado sonrojándole el rostro completo. A cada segundo se había volteado a decirle que ya casi llegaban como si ella jamás hubiese visitado ese café, como si tratara de hacer más ameno esa pequeñísima caminata, cosa que casi había resultado.

Había sido un milagro que Reiner no se hubiera entrometido ahí, aunque supuso que Bertholdt había insistido mucho antes para que eso no pasara.

Tan prevenido él.

Tan, tan… ¿afable?

Tan previsto, mejor dicho.

Cuando se sentaron en aquel blanquecino y tranquilo café, quedaron uno frente al otro, con él mostrándole una sonrisa acompañada de su rostro mojado en la vergüenza. Su altura le impidió perderse en la movilidad que seguían las calles de fuera, aparte de que sintió la fuerza de sus ojos taladrarle los de ella.

―Reiner me dijo que eres muy fuerte, ¿qué entrenamientos llevas?

No era un tema que hubiera elegido para hablar, pero prefirió eso a que se guiara por otros rumbos.

―Muay Thai. Se especializa en técnicas utilizando la fuerza que ejerzan contra ti.

― ¿Te lo enseñó tu padre?

―Desde pequeña.

Aquello a lo único que se había aferrado con tanto ahínco. Las únicas enseñanzas que le agradecía a su padre.

―Vaya, supongo que es un placer tener como mentor a alguien tan cercano―la risilla que soltó le llamó la atención; la primera que dejaba ver en su presencia. Tan genuina no teniendo en cuenta la realidad de aquellas palabras que parecían tan inocentes, pero que para ellas encerraban tantas cosas―. Debe ser algo tan preciado, digo, aprender del mejor. Mi madre sólo viene cada que el trabajo permite, ella aceptó un trabajo fuera de la ciudad.

―Y cada cuánto la ves―se atrevió a preguntar, en voz baja.

―No más de una vez al mes―y de nueva cuenta escuchó como soltaba aquella risilla, pero ahora parecía una nerviosa.

Ahí apareció uno de sus mayores complejos; él tenía solamente a su madre, pero casi nunca la veía; y ella tenía a uno, pero nunca había sido tan cercano como debería de ser.

El mundo era tan pequeño algunas veces que era imposible no preguntarse varías cosas: ¿todo el mundo tenía a quién agradecerle por haber existido?

Y sin embargo Bertholdt lo decía como lo más natural, así como Mina solía ocultar sus problemas: con una sonrisa amable y una risa contagiosa. Cuánta perseverancia podría cargar una persona para dejar pasar desapercibido aquellos problemas, tenía que ser demasiada. Tanta como para ocultarla muy bien debajo de caretas simpáticas.

―Ya veo.

* * *

Después de salir de aquella cafetería rondando el atardecer de las seis, él la había acompañado de camino al lugar en donde ella entrenaba. No había sido algo que ella había sugerido o pedido, pero Bertholdt pecaba de caballeroso y lo había hecho sin realmente esperar un no como respuesta, de hecho, sin preguntar.

Durante el camino Bertholdt había logrado soltarse más que en un principio, o si no había sido así, por lo menos lo había intentado. Fue solamente cuando estuvieron frente a las puertas del establecimiento en el que se adiestraba, que él dio un nuevo golpe para derribar aquel muro "inquebrantable" que su padre le había enseñado a anteponer para evitar los golpes físicos y los de la vida; fue ahí en donde casi sintió como si una pequeña parte se resquebrajara para cederle el paso a la incredulidad que de nueva cuenta él le causaba. Frente a ella sólo pudo ver la anchura de sus hombros, pero no su rostro; su cabeza le gritó que lo alejara y le dijera que "No", una palabra con significado pero tan fácil de pronunciar.

—A-Annie, ¿te gustaría salir de nuevo mañana?—pronunció él con voz calma, pero tan firme que casi pareció olvidar que había tartamudeado en un principio.

Annie maldijo el momento en el que aceptó esa mañana aquella propuesta que ahora la tenía ahí, tan aprisionada como jamás la habían tenido. Aquella pequeñísima palabra (no), era tan vital ahí, pero su cerebro no parecía mandar bien las señales para que le respondiera a aquel que tenía frente a ella; Bertholdt Hoover, aquel compañero de Licenciatura, alto y delgado, le había dado justo en donde nunca antes le habían dado: el razonamiento. Porque ella nunca se habría permitido pensar ante un acercamiento que no significara más que un pseudo-compañerismo o algo que sólo significara verse las caras un rato al día; era mentora de Eren Jaeger, pero no su amiga, Historia era su compañera, pero no su amiga, Armin era un conocido, pero no un amigo. Las diferencias podrían palparse a metros de distancia, porque cada quien tenía un impedimento para disfrutar de una compañía apacible: ya fuera una diferencia interna, o externa.

Cada quien tenía los problemas con los que se debían apañar, por eso era tan difícil de pensar y razonar que Bertholdt quisiera un nuevo día para salir; tal vez era una de las personas a las que no les importaba cargar con problemas a cuestas, ya fueran trabajos universitarios o problemas del día a día, y tener otro de pilón con una relación de amistad o carnal. A ella su padre le había enseñado a luchar, pero por sí misma había aprendido que ahorrándose problemas cortándoles la vuelta era mucha más llevadero, por eso le resultaba tan tonto que su compañero de universidad siguiera insistiendo aún sabiendo que no habría oportunidad, no ahora, no en _esos_ momentos. A su confundida mente sólo llegaron dos palabras: perseverancia y masoquismo.

Como la perseverancia de Jaeger por aprender y el masoquismo por regresar aún cuando lo había machacado; la perseverancia de Historia por intentar guarecerse en la careta de felicidad, y el masoquismo por perderse ella misma en algo que no era; la perseverancia de Mina por seguir en un hogar inestable y el masoquismo por aguantar golpes; la perseverancia de Armin por ver cumplido un sueño, y el masoquismo por esforzarse tanto a tal punto de frustrarse. Y, para bien o para mal, Bertholdt también tenía aquella perseverancia que había llegado a admirar en lo más recóndito con el paso del tiempo en el que había convivido con todos sus compañeros.

Para ellos todo iba viento en popa con su perseverancia por delante, y sin embargo seguían atascados en la miseria de aquel masoquismo que les impedía dar un paso fuera del fango; ambas palabras iban tan unidas, y quizá, sólo quizá, pensándolo muy bien, el masoquismo era sólo superado por las ganas de seguir…

… las ganas de dar un paso fuera de las arenas movedizas. Y sin embargo ella siguió sus pensamientos masoquistas, aquellos que le decían "acepta para dar un paso fuera" sin importar la perseverancia que le gritaban "sal tú sola".

—Está bien. Sólo que esta vez será aquí —le señaló el establecimiento de artes marciales, en donde quería romper esa motivación que Bertholdt llevaba—. Te espero mañana.

No dejó de lamentarse incluso cuando le dio la espalda y caminó para refugiarse en sus entrenamientos.

Al final había terminado de disfrazar las ganas de hacerle ver que ella no quería nada, por una oportunidad que no tenía ningún futuro. No cuando no se tenían las ganas como para hacerle frente a la realidad que ella se había negado a mirar, y que las había tapado con entrenamientos que la hacían fuerte… físicamente. Bertholdt le había mostrado, de nueva cuenta, la perseverancia que se tenía inclusive cuando la corriente iba en contra; le había dicho, inconscientemente, que él era perseverante. Que ella era débil. Refugiándose en dolorosos adiestramientos sin descanso que trataban de ocultar su espíritu quebradizo, aquel espíritu que se decía de hierro.

Ja, quién lo diría, Bertholdt sobrepasaba la perseverancia que sus actitudes decían.

* * *

 **Nota de Autora:** he llegado, al fin. Este capítulo me costó un huevo (de gallina xD), y después de todo no he logrado quedarme satisfecha del todo, sólo un poco cómoda a como anteriormente lo había escrito. En este fic me tomaré la osadía de entrar más allá en Mina Carolina ya que en el anime/manga sólo fue un personaje que llegó para irse; no vimos más allá de ella o su familia (si es que tenía), así que esto que me estoy atreviendo a hacer no es muy feo. (En Annie si habrá un graaaaaan transfondo)

Por otra parte (si es que leen el manga), ya sabrán algo más sobre Bertholdt, no daré spoilers, pero como este capítulo lo escribí mucho antes de que saliera el manga de este mes, sólo arreglé una cosilla con respecto a la familia de Bertito.

Y eso. A los que agregaron a favs y follows se les agradece igual como a los que se toman un tiempecito para leer esto, ¡se les agradece mucho, de veras!

¡Nos leemos en el próximo cap!


End file.
